Reunión de Kunoichis
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Cuando las kunoichis tienen tiempo libre suelen reunirse, hablar de diversos temas y también relajarse de sus ocupaciones como shinobis.
**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto así como la imagen es propiedad de su respectivo autor.

Este Fic participa en el Reto "Inspírate en la imagen del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas".

* * *

 **Reunión de chicas**

No era la primera vez que organizaban una reunión de kunoichis pero Hinata no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa y algo incómoda también, a pesar de que las consideraba sus amigas. No era que le incomodara el reunirse con sus amigas, era el hecho de que ellas fueran tan extrovertidas y el no saber cómo debería comportarse.

En especial cuando Ino decidió que Hinata necesitaba unas clases de seducción y que sería ella quien se las daría. Sin contar que sería la primera vez que sería la anfitriona de una reunión de kunoichis.

Aquella era la primera vez que Karui, Temari y Karin participarían en una de sus reuniones de chicas, la distancia era un impedimento pero en esa ocasión no fue un problema, gracias a la Alianza Shinobi las barreras fueron acortadas. Dos años habían pasado desde que la cuarta Guerra Shinobi había terminado pero los vínculos que habían creado permanecían. Una experiencia como esa es inevitable que marque.

Habían acordado reunirse en la casa de Hinata pues era la más grande y también la más apartada. Karin estaría de visita en la aldea, a pesar de que no era considerada una amenaza para Konoha consideraron mantener su presencia en secreto. El haberse relacionado con Orochimaru no era algo que favoreciera a su reputación.

Sakura fue quien invitó a Karin, de las kunoichis ella había sido la única que había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla, sin contar que ella sabía lo que había hecho por la alianza shinobi durante la Cuarta Guerra Ninja. Hinata invitó a Karui, hablaron muy poco durante la guerra pero pudieron conocerse al estar en la misma división.

Usaron una de las habitaciones más alejadas de la mansión principal, idea de Karin, ella quería que su primer fiesta fuera a lo grande. Sin contar que los del Consejo no querían escuchar lo que harían pero tampoco podían impedir que se realizara la fiesta.

Aquel lugar cumplía con todo lo que necesitaban y más. Tenten fue una de las primeras en apoyar la idea, junto a Rock Lee y Neji habían usado ese mismo lugar para entrenar en algunas ocasiones. Solo necesitaron colocar algunos muebles y tenían un lugar para la reunión.

Todas ellas llegaron puntuales al encuentro. Hinata las hizo pasar al lugar donde se realizaría la fiesta y comenzó a servir algunos bocadillos. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo qué podrían hacer pero sabía que podía contar con sus amigas, ellas eran más entusiastas.

Lo primero que hicieron fue acomodar las bolsas de dormir aunque irónicamente eso era lo último que planeaban hacer. Siendo kunoichis pocas veces tenían la oportunidad de divertirse como adolescentes normales.

—Hablemos de hombres —gritó Ino en cuanto se terminó de instalar —. ¿Quién es más atractivo? A Temari no le preguntamos que es obvio que dirá que Shikamaru.

—Imaginaciones tuyas —comentó Temari de manera despreocupaba.

—No trates de negarlo, Shikamaru ha viajado mucho últimamente a Suna y ambas sabemos lo vago que puede ser. Entre Sai y Sasuke ¿Quién es el más atractivo?

—¡Sasuke! —respondieron Sakura y Karin al unísono.

Aquello provocó una situación tensa que duró por varios minutos. Ambas mujeres eran terriblemente orgullosas.

—Iré por bocadillos —comentó Hinata tímidamente en un intento por llamar la atención de ambas mujeres, no quería tener que lidiar con conflictos tan pronto.

—Me parece bien, estoy hambrienta —comentó Karin mientras se dejaba caer de manera despreocupaba.

Hinata trató de apresurarse pero eso no evitó que hubiera muchos cambios en el momento en que regresó. Las chicas, aburridas, comenzaron a revisar el lugar.

Temari, Karui y Tenten fueron las más discretas. Ambas habían tomado un libro y se habían sentado a leer. Karin, Ino y Sakura se dedicaron a revisar varios cajones. No había muchos pero sí varios que parecían olvidados.

—Estos son buenos perfumes —le dijo Karin mientras abría una de las cajas de la esquina.

En ese momento Hinata se reprendió mentalmente por no haberlo limpiado antes de la reunión. Ese lugar cumplía con otra tarea, era una de las bodegas del clan. Esperaba que eso no les causara problemas.

—Tienes que decirme dónde los conseguiste —agregó Karin mientras probaba el contenido de uno de los más pequeños —. Son muy difíciles de conseguir.

—Siento no poder responder eso —respondió Hinata entre tartamudeos —. Es un regalo.

—Quien te lo dio debe querer algo muy bueno a cambio —le había dicho Karin mientras abría otro perfume —. Nadie da tan buenos regalos sin una buena razón.

—Supongo, son de otras aldeas que quieren hacer negocios con el clan, algunas son propuestas de matrimonio —comentó Hinata entre tartamudeos, hablar de ese tema la hacía sentir nerviosa.

—Es agotador —comentó Ino pues al ser la heredera de un importante clan sabía por lo que estaba pasando Hinata —. Lo bueno es que he conocido a buenos candidatos, lo malo es que algunos de mis pretendientes son demasiado mayores.

—A mí me parece un buen negocio —comentó Karin con aburrimiento —. No es que aceptar los regalos me obligara a casarme.

—Eso hago —comentó Ino de manera despreocupada —. Sería grosero si no tomara en cuenta esos detalles. Por cierto, Hinata, necesitas de consejos, si no quieres que te asignen a un prometido debes buscarlo por tu misma cuenta.

—Pero no hay ninguna ley que me obligue a casarme —respondió Hinata con mucha timidez.

—Excusas. Además como kunoichi es importante que conozcas técnicas para seducir, y no me digas que no que sé que tienes a alguien con quien practicar mis enseñanzas.

—Puedo ayudar —comentó Karin con una expresión parecida a la de Ino. Le gustaba estar en Konoha, se sentía en un ambiente agradable.

Ninguna de las dos esperó respuestas de la Hyuuga. La tomaron de los hombros y la arrastraron algunos metros pues algo más llamó la atención de las tres kunoichis.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Sakura mientras cargaba una caja negra con varios botones.

—No estoy muy segura, llegó hace poco como ofrenda de paz, dicen que es para cantar — le dijo Hinata y aquello bastó para que Ino y Karin la dejaran en libertad.

Karin y Sakura fueron las primeras en animarse a probarlo y también las primeras en usarlo en una improvisada competencia. Solo necesitaron de leer el manual para comprender uno de los más recientes inventos en el mundo ninja: El Karaoke.

Eso inició una competencia entre Karin y Sakura. Tenten dejó su libro y comenzó a tocar la pandereta. Era una reunión pero se habían desorganizado desde antes que Karin y Sakura comenzaran a interpretar la primera canción.

Ino no desistió en sus intentos por enseñarle técnicas de seducción a Hinata. La heredera del clan Hyuuga estaba demasiado avergonzada.

—La forma en que mueves el cabello funciona, si haces lo que te digo Narutono se tardara en pedirte que sea su novia —le dijo Ino mientras le mostraba cómo mover el cabello —. A Karui le ha funcionado, ya ha tenido varias citas con Chouji.

—No hice algo así —agregó Karui ligeramente nerviosa.

Para muchos fue una sorpresa el que Chouji fuera el primero de ellos en iniciar un noviazgo pero no podían negar que estaban felices por ambos pues formaban una hermosa pareja.

Lo único que evitó que Hinata se desmayara fue la llegada de Shizune y de Tsunade, la antigua hokage. No era la primera vez que algo así sucedía.

Tsunade había renunciado a su puesto de hokage meses atrás siendo Kakashi su sucesor. La Godaime no había hablado sobre sus razones para dejar el puesto pero se especulaba que lo había hecho para enfocarse en su trabajo como doctora y en los múltiples heridos de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja.

Shizune lucía nerviosa mientras trataba de contener a una histérica Tsunade. La rubia había insistido en asistir a la reunión. Por más que Shizune insistió no logró que desistieran en su idea de llevar botellas de sake y cartas de pocker.

—Se supone que esto es una fiesta —comentó Tsunade alzando los brazos en alto —. ¿Dónde están las bebidas?

—Pero Tsunade —trató de calmarla Shizune —. Ellas todavía son menores.

—Tonterías. Si tienen edad para matar ¿por qué no para beber y apostar?

—¡Tsunade! —le reprendió Shizune pero de nada funcionó, antes de que lo notara Tsunade se encontraba cantando junto a Karin y Sakura.

Karui y Temari negaron con la cabeza, Tenten acostumbrada a las rarezas de sus compañeros de equipo decidió ignorarlas. Y Shizune, ella decidió unirse a la fiesta.

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer :3


End file.
